ORAS011: Omega Alpha Adventure 10
is the 3rd chapter of Pokémon Adventures: Volume 2 (ORAS). Synopsis While Mr. Stone and Steven discuss their next strategies and head to Mossdeep City (where Sapphire is waiting), Ruby and Emerald are on the ship with Ultima, Drake and Mr. Briney. During the evening, Hoopa gets hit by Amber's Gorebyss and stares into Blaise's Slugma's illusions. Just then, Hoopa conjures two giants of Hoenn, starting a new crisis. Chapter Plot On the ship, Ruby and Emerald ride Latios and Latias. Emerald is curious about the Pokémon following Ruby, so Latias tells (by telekinetic powers) its name is Diancie, while the Pokémon with Emerald is Hoopa, though Emerald claims it only follows him around. Ruby decides to explain Emerald what he saw, but Emerald is aware Ruby fought Zinnia and the Draconids, for Latias told her through "Sight Sharing". Emerald is ready to go to Meteor Falls, but wonders if they'll get attacked by Draconids. Ruby asks Drake is he certain the Draconid village is at Meteor Falls. Drake is uncertain, but reminds Ruby and Emerald it is the place where Dragon trainers come to practice. Mr. Briney lowers the ship's anchor and asks Ultima to move a bit on Dragonite's back, since he wants to go with them. Drake stops them, since they should rest first, then act. During the evening, everyone has dinner but Emerald, who already ate too much. Emerald watches the sky, remarking how it looks as if the stars are falling, before he starts belching. Ruby asks Ultima and Mr. Briney why would they come with them. Drake explains Ultima is interested in the scroll Ruby took from Zinnia, though Ultima also claims Mr. Briney is in love with her, making Briney startled. Ultima reads the scroll and asks Ruby does he know what a Technical Machine is. Ruby confirms that, since the machine allows the Pokémon to learn a move right on the spot. Ultima explains before such machines existed, to teach the Pokémon new moves, rings like her own or even the scroll she holds were used instead. Ultima reads the scroll teaches "Dragon Ascent" move. Ultima has no doubt this is a move to be taught to a *sacred* dragon-type Pokémon. Ruby thinks of Rayquaza, the sacred dragon. Ultima admits she can't translate anymore of the scroll, while Ruby is certain Zinnia took the scroll from the village, which is the key to stop the meteors. Mr. Briney doubts he will be able to sleep, while Drake is worried about Steven and Mr. Stone, who have suffered the attack on Sea Mauville. In Sea Mauville, Steven confirms to his father there is but few energy left inside the absorber. Mr. Stone is depressed to see all such work has been done for nothing, risking even his own friends. Steven is worried as well, but starts laughing and pats Mr. Stone on his back, claiming there is still hope "for the old man". Steven knows well Hoopa just transported Sapphire to a different location, meaning the Dimensional Shifter and Sapphire aren't lost. Mr. Stone realizes Steven speaks the truth and asks him when was the last time he called his own father "old man". Steven is embarrassed, since he said that before becoming the Champion. At any rate, Mr. Stone admits there is some hope. He speaks of Hoopa, for they tried to attempt to recreate the power Hoopa has, though it rarely turns out the way they expect. Suddenly, Steven receives a call from Professor Cozmo, shocked to hear the Dimensional Shifter has arrived. Professor Cozmo replies the girl, Sapphire, has arrived to Mossdeep City, but she is unable to speak. Sapphire has written the words "This place is being targeted. I can protekt it." Professor Cozmo announces he will attach the Dimensional Shifter to the rocket, but can't handle the press outside the space center. Mr. Stone wonders how it came to the media the leak about Hoenn being in danger. Soon, Steven sends Metagross and goes with his father towards Mossdeep City. Emerald wakes up on the ship and sees Ruby recording how Hoopa and Diancie are playing with each other. Diancie uses its power, creating a diamond. Hoopa is envious and uses one of its rings, taking out some jewels. Emerald is surprised and sees Hoopa can take out things from the rings. Emerald remembers the first time he encounter Hoopa, seeing two glowing objects inside the ring, while Ruby worries for Sapphire. Amber and Blaise watch Hoopa from the distance, knowing it is time to conduct the plan. Blaise wonders if Amber can complete the plan, since they are far from the ship. Amber has Gorebyss control the water of the sea, hitting Hoopa. Amber tells Blaise Hoopa will search for them, so they have to conduct the next part. Hoopa uses the ring to find Blaise and Amber. To continue, Amber has Gorebyss continue attacking Hoopa through the ring, confusing Ruby and Emerald, who see Hoopa being sprayed by water. Blaise has Slugma use its fiery illusions. Amber knows well Hoopa does not like losing and will do anything to defeat its enemy, as the illusions take form. Due to the distraction, Hoopa uses the rings to conjure Groudon and Kyogre. Mr. Briney hears the news, which report the theft of two jewels from the Sea Cottage, one red and the other blue-colored. In addition, the criminals, also dressed in red and blue garments, were reported to have hit the storage system's overseer, Bill. Two men, seeing the jewels start glowing as they approach Hoenn, claim it is their duty to bring them back. The men are Archie and Maxie, in new garments, who sail by a boat. Gallery Category:ORAS manga volume 2 chapters